It all started with an envelope
by awkward. here
Summary: Laura has lived a life under an abusive house with her sister Ana. When an event occurs what happens when they are sent to live in R5s house. Better than it sounds :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know most of you probably hate me for not updating my other story but I got an idea for a new story. I hope you like it :). anyways on to the story**

 **Laura's p.o.v**

I woke up with a yelp as I felt something or in this case someone jump onto my lap.

"Laura,Laura,Laura wake up!" a small excited whisper, that belonged to my little sister Ana spoke.

I smiled lightly as I sat up wincing from the pain of yesterday's beatings. " Shhh, we don't want to wake up Tony do we?" I asked in a soft voice.

Tony's are father or was out father, after our mom died in a car accident he started to drink. As time moved on it got worse. His anger and sadness was turned into physical actions. Tony started beating up or mainly me, I would never let him hurt Ana. If by the chance he did hit her I would always jump in to protect her.

Ana shook her head wildly before shivering. " Okay what did you want to tell me?" I asked while tickling her stomach making her giggle lightly.

" I wanted to be the first one to say happy birthday so... Happy birthday!" she whispered while grinning wildly.

" Wait, birthday it's my birthday?" I questioned while thinking about today's date... Oh yeah it was November 29th.

"You forgot your eighteenth birthday! Even I don't forget this kind of stuff and I'm four." she exclaimed while my eyes widened abruptly covering her mouth. I moved my hands off her lips and put one finger over my mouth.

"Quiet." I whispered, she nodded her head then handed me an envelope.

"What is it?" I questioned examining the outside carefully.

"I don't know, it was outside the door." she said while shrugging.

I. Nodded wordlessly while opening the envelope slowly finding a letter inside. It read,

Dear Laura,

Happy birthday! I'm sorry for not being there as, you know I'm on vacation. Inside this envelope is my present, ehm very expensive. ( So you better like it)

Love ya Raini

I smiled after reading the letter then looked into the envelope again to find one ticket. "Who's R5?" I asked to no one in particular.

"No way!" Ana whispered excitedly," I saw them on the news, I thought all there tickets were sold out!" I giggled at her silliness then glanced at the ticket.  
"I can't go to this. It starts at 12 which is in an hour and ends at 3. I can't just leave you alone." I said shaking the thought out of my head.

"But you have to go this is R5! I'll be fine, Tony leaves in ten minutes and will come back at five like he usually does you'll have enough time." she persuaded shaking me back and forth. What can I say she's pretty smart for a four year old.

I pondered for a moment until finally giving in. "Fine" I said as Ana quietly squealed.

"But, I'll only go when I hear the front door shut." I said and almost movie like I heard the front door slam shut.

"Go, go, go get ready!" she said pushing me off the bed.

"Fine, I'm going I'm going." I said raising my hands in surrender. I trudged to my closet grabbed random clothes and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then, put on the clothes. I was about to leave the bathroom but forgot to put on my makeup putting concealer over my bruises. After I finished I came back into the room.

"How do I look?" I asked. I was wearing a white tank top with a green army jacket over it and black jeans my feet covered with my worn out black converse. My hair was down in natural waves going from mahogany brown to a light chestnut.

"Awesome, now come on your gonna be late." she said. I glimpsed at the time. Dang, it was already eleven fifty luckily the venue was close by. I was pushed out the door by tiny hands.

"Come on go!" Ana squealed while pushing. "Are you sure your gonna be okay?" I asked still worried.

"Yeah yeah I'll be fine goodbye love you." She said while slamming the door as I laughed. I grabbed my skate board from behind the front lawns old twisted bush and headed of to what I hoped to be an amazing concert.

 **Okay that's part one of the prologue I know it's short but the other chapters will be a lot longer. Oh yeah I don't own anything but the plot line and some characters. Review favorite and follow :)**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Next chapter is here. Guys, I realized that over 600 people read the first chapter but there were only 3 reviews. Not that I'm ungrateful, its just making me doubt how well of a writer I am. So please review it can be short or long I really would love your input but none the less I will continue this story.**

Laura's p.o.v.

It was loud. The venue was humongous, thousands of girls standing in line most swooning at the poster of the band. I stood in line biting my lip nervously all my thoughts filled with worry, what if something's wrong, what if Tony came home early.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone shove me from behind, pain traveling up my spine.

"Come on, move stupid!" a girl from behind me yelled. I muttered an apology and moved forward.

For about an hour I slowly moved up the line until I reached the big security guard.

"Ticket.", he said with no emotion. I handed him the ticket warily as he scanned it letting me pass through the large doors.

I gasped at the size of the arena it was big. The space was being filled quickly as I went to search for my seat. I found it in the second row giving me almost completely clear view. Dang, Raini must have bought this a while ago. I sat patiently listening as the sounds inside the room increased. The wait was soon over as a deep voice announced, "Please give it up for Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and last but not least Ross." One by one each band member entered the stage, the screams grew louder by the second.

"Hey guys! Thanks for being here tonight. How is every one tonight?" Ross yelled through the mic earning loud screams in response.

"Okay then, well were gonna start off the night with Lets not be alone tonight." he said as more cheers replied.

'I'm _gonna be deaf by the end of this'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Outside where the party is getting to loud. Feels like were the only ones alone in the crowd.

Chat college and politics in the time that we spend. Look back and say to you I lost all my friends,

and I know you know its all your fault, yeah I know you know its all your fault.

Hey! Let's not be alone tonight. Hey! Let's not be alone to night.

No it don't, no it don't mean love but it might but it might be love.

Hey! Let's not be alone tonight." Ross sang as everyone jumped and screamed.

I bobbed my head to the beat crossing my arms, they weren't bad. My thoughts were once again interrupted but by my phone. It rang as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" I asked, trying to block out the sound with my hands.

"Laura, he's coming -" the frantic four year olds voice was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Who are you talking to?" With that the phone was hung up.

Oh shit, Tony was coming.

 **(I'm going to continue for y' all hehe.)**

I bit my lip nervously the music was hazy as my thoughts jumbled. Why did he come home early? How did he find out about about the concert? What was I going to do?

The music stopped abruptly as a gunshot was heard. I turned my head instantly to find a drunk Tony, his chest heaving, his eyes bloodshot, his hands clenched around the gun. I almost dropped to the floor at that moment. How did he get past the security guards? I thought running a hand through my hair.

He walked toward the stage slowly the whole arena deadly quiet. He hopped on the stage, swiftly turning behind Ross aiming the gun at his head. I heard screams as the rest of the band yelled Ross's name. One arm was around the musicians neck making him slight immobile. Tony brought his head toward the mic.

"Come out, come out where ever you are bitch. Or the blond gets it." he said in a dark voice. I knew he was talking about me. I considered my options, I could run and hide and let him hurt an innocent stranger that I don't know hence the word stranger. Or, I could face Tony and save the guys life. Even I wasn't stupid enough to consider option one. I pushed past the frightened fans and headed to the stage stairs my hands trembled as I slowly approached the stage making Tony grin wickedly. He tossed Ross aside letting his band mates catch him.

Tony grabbed my arm and yanked me in front of him. He raised his hand and in a quick motioned hit my face. I heard gasps and cries. My eyes began to water as I clutched my cheek which I'm positive had a hand mark on. I glanced at the band finding horrified faces. I tear my eyes away from them and looked at Tony again. "You decided to run off today, I was excited for today I wanted to use Dean today." I widened my eyes, Dean was Tony's whip.

"I'm sorry." I whispered my voice trembling.

I earned a kick to the stomach and a punch to the face causing me to fall on the floor tears about to fall. " Stand up. " he ordered.

I shakily stood on my feet. He grabbed something from his back pocket, I was confused until I realized it was Dean. "No, p-please n-n-no" I plead in desperation.

"No!" I heard a yell from behind me I turned to see the one and only Ross his eyes wide with disbelief. "I'd sit back down sunny boy or you'll get it." Tony warned as Rocky and Riker pulled him down.

"Turn around" Tony commanded as I turned now facing the band. There faces showed helplessness and disbelief. I stared at them with fear. All of a sudden a sharp sting horrible pain whacked across my back. I screamed in pain tears falling down my face. Tony smiled, he stood in front of me, you get 20 whips understood that was 1" he said as a sob escaped my lips as another sting seared across my stomach. Four more on both legs, five more on my back two on each shoulder and one final hit on my stomach. I was on the floor writhing in agony screaming in pain, I heard the doors slam open again to find ten yellow body guards dragging Tony away. I cried and sobbed non stop the whole arena quiet. Once Tony was gone the band ran to me.

" Please make it stop." I cried as Ratliff and Rocky, I think, called the ambulance. Rydel was rubbing my hand soothingly, Riker was still sitting in shock as Ross whispered comforting words and stroked my head when my eyes rolled back in to my head and I passed out.

 **Oh no Laura! What do you guys think tell me in the reviews, I hoped you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We've hit double digits. Anyways I was the reviews and someone mentioned the chapters being to short. Thank you for your input, I'll try my best to make them longer. You don't know how happy it makes me when people seem to take interest in what I write. *cue tears* You guys are amazing and thank you for all the reviews... Now on to the story.**

Laura's p.o.v.

I woke up with a pounding headache plus a painful burning feel around my body. My mind wandered to what happened before I passed out, going to the concert, getting the call from Ana, and then Tony...

 _Wait wasn't Ana with Tony when he came to the concert._ My eyes widened and I sat up immediately regretting my sudden action instantly.

I yelped as, pain shot through my body, causing a tear to roll down my face. I looked down at my body, finding my top removed, revealing all my bruises and previous scars. The whip beating wounds were engraved in my skin, I swallowed the bile that was forcing its way up my throat, when I noticed the purplish green tint surrounding them. My head snapped up swiftly, hearing a small whimper. The noise came from non other than my four year old sister.

"Ana?", I whispered softly as she came running towards me a cry escaping her lips. "Laura" she yelled running into my arms. My body throbbed in protest, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the little girl held tightly to my chest. Ana's body shook as I held on to her tears running down my face in relief and pain.

After she calmed down she sat up and scooted back and examined my body staring at the wounds in horror. I scanned her body my eyes landing on the purple bruise covering her fore arm. "What happened?" I asked in concern my eyes meeting hers.

"Nothing compared to you, what did he do?", she spoke in a small voice that broke my heart. Ana brought her hand up and lightly traced one of the engravings, I winced slightly, she retracted her hand quickly.

" I'm fine, its not that bad." I lied grabbing her hand to try and reassure her.

"You most definitely are not Miss Marano." Both are heads turned toward the voice finding a man with black hair that was graying at the bottom and blue eyes that were stern but still compassionate. He held a clipboard in his hand, looking at what I think were test results. "You have broken ribs, second degree burns, and whip beatings, if that's what you think is fine, I assure you, you're incorrect." the doctor said shaking his head.

" I'm your doctor Mark Philbert ( **I don't know ㈶1)" ,** he said shaking my hand.

"Where am I?" I asked tilting my head.

"Isn't it obvious you're in a hospital" Dr. Philbert spoke amused shaking his head. Damn, he's harsh for a doctor geez.

"No, like which hospital?" I grumbled, glaring at him.

" Oh, um the L.A.'s hospital center. **(Made it up, but if it's real, probably not, but if it is I do not own.)** " he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Follow up question, who brought me here?", I questioned (I questioned my question haha) tilting my head.

"Oh, a group of people actually, they seemed very concerned for your health" Dr. Philbert replied as I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I looked down at Ana "How did you get here" I asked as she grinned wide.

"I came with R5 , can you believe it R5! I mean they came through the doors and found me in the truck, I told them who I was and so they took me with you to the hospital in this really long car, t was so cool, I mean I was scared for you but still wow." she rambled moving her hands dramatically while I laughed then groaned, my body did not want to move.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked looking at me with worry. "Ya, just a little pain" , I said smiling down at her kindly.

" Ms. Marano, the said group has requested to see you.", Dr. Philbert announced waiting for my answer. More thoughts swarmed my head as I rethought what had happened at the concert. Being hit in front of thousands of people and standing directly in front of R5 while I was getting beaten, all I could think of was the looks of pity they would give me. I cringed at the thought, but then again they did make sure Ana was okay and took me to the hospital. My thoughts were again interrupted by the doctor.

"Anytime Ms. Marano", he mumbled tapping his foot impatiently.

I took in a shaky breath then whispered "Bring them in." He nodded before heading outside leaving the door slightly open. A few moments after all five band members entered the door with the same look covering their face: concern and worry. My mind raked through the memories until I found all their names.

Riker spoke up, " Hey", he said awkwardly while I waved in return.

" How are you?" Rydel asked approaching my bed slowly, I glanced down at Ana to find her gaping like a fish. I held back a laugh and smiled at her kindly.

"I'm fine, I guess." I spoke unsurely. ' This is the little girl who came with us to the hospital." she said staring at Ana who was smiling like a mad man.

" Oh, she's my sister Ana." I smiled nudging her lightly. "Oh, your an amazing little sister for caring for your older sister that much." Rydel said gently while tickling her stomach making Ana giggle.

"What's your name?" Ross asked coming toward the bed as well. "I'm Laura", I introduced as he nodded his head.

"We're sorry for what happened to you." He said quietly making the whole room quiet again. I shook my head foer what seemed liked the tenth time today, " It's okay its not like you could do anything about it" I replied looking at my lap.

" Laura", I looked down at Ana again, she had gotten out of her shock and was looking at me a little terrified.

"What happened?" I asked tilting my head in concern the rest of the people in my room looked at Ana curiously.

"Where are we going to live?" she whispered making me widen my eyes, I hadn't thought of that. I may be eighteen but I had no money, the money I did have from the job I worked 5 hours a day was given to the overflow of bills we had from all the alcohol Tony used to spend money on. We would never survive, I don't even know how we made it before. Ana would be sent to foster care if I didn't do something, and I didn't want that to be an option.

" You can live with us until you can get back on your feet." Rocky spoke up obviously hearing the words Ana whispered.

Before I could protest and deny their overly generous offer Ana cut in, "Okay, thank you for being so kind." she said up front making her answer short but polite. But, I was to flabbergasted. Once I came out of my confusion I denied the offer.

" That's to much were fine on our own." I lied partially only about being fine on our own part. I would have to sell my organs to pay off the debt.

"No, of course it isn't, you saved our brothers life we owe you big time.", Riker argued .

"But if I wasn't there none of this would have happened." I fought not trying to lose this argument.

"That's true, but you were there and you could have chosen to run and hide but you didn't, so we owe you." Ross spoke looking me directly in the eyes.

"But...what...I..ugh!" I exclaimed tossing my head back, indicating my defeat. The rest of them just smiled, "I'm taking that as a yes", Ratliff said smirking slightly.

I rolled my eyes, here we go...

 **And that's a wrap! So I hope this was a little longer for you guys. I would also like to apologize for the late update so... sorry. Anyways thanks for all the support and please review!**


End file.
